


The Dreaded Dream

by JensEGresch21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Solavellan, dai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensEGresch21/pseuds/JensEGresch21
Summary: A short story I wrote awhile back for a screenplay idea. The story has been revised into a working script and I am now just working up a budget to film it. So for all those who enjoy this please keep an eye out for that! As always I like to have my stories speak for themselves to I'll keep this vague. Post trespasser ending, Lavellan has an all too real dream. Has Solas come back to her? Listen to Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine during this! It makes it so much better.





	

Lavellan walks up the stairs leading to her room with a book clutched under her injured arm and a steaming cup of tea in the opposite hand. A reading chair and a end table had been placed in front of the fire place. She sets the book down on the end table before she carefully sits down in the chair, trying not to spill the hot drink on her self. Once she has relaxed into the chair she grabs the book, sets in on her lap and takes a sip of her tea. She closes her eyes at the taste and warmth of it. She then sets it on the coffee table and opens the book and beings to read. Before long she drifts to sleep. Her head slumps to her shoulder. She enters the fade.   
...  
Her eyes snap open and she's in the fade. She's in a dark, almost pitch black forest. It's ominous and way too dark. Her injured arm is now whole again and a twig breaks in the forest. She turns towards the noise and begins to walk towards it. Dead Inquisition soldiers appear around her and try to grab her. We hear Corepheus' voice somewhere in the background mocking her. She shutters and begins to walk deeper into the darkness. All she can see is tree after sick and evil looking tree. She stumbles over a tree trunk and lands almost on her face. She looks up to find blackness with an echoing laughter. Her injured arm is again a stump. Her eyes close again and when she opens them she is no longer in the same place but in a different part of the forest. She stands and looks up to a moss covered, rocky cliff. A huge black wolf with six, glowing red eyes watch her. Fen'Heral.  
"Solas?" She asks.  
The wolf stands above her with watching eyes. The temperature around him becoming too cold to stand. His entire body hardly noticeable, only his snout, ears and eyes are seen. He snorts out into the cold air. Lavellan can see his breath. Seven copies of the wolf appear upon the cliff and all around Lavellan. She takes a step towards the center wolf and Fen'Heral leaps towards her with a snarl. Lavellan's injured arm is whole again and she pulls a dagger from her belt in a fighting stance but the wolves are nowhere to be seen but she can hear them. An unusual fear breaks through Lavellan's composure and she runs. Runs to blackness, trees pass her, the wind catches in her hair but she seems to be going nowhere. She keeps glancing behind her but as she look back to where she is going. Fen'Heral appears right in front of her. He sits on his haunches, tall and proud. His six red eyes watch her intently. Lavellan backs away from him. A blue glowing surrounds the wolf and Solas takes its place. Lavellan stops backing away and she stares in shock.  
"I knew it was you." She states.  
Solas closes the distance between them. He brings up and hand and cups Lavellan's face. She closes her eyes and leans into his palm. Before she can react, Solas jams a dagger through her chest, through her heart. His brows knit together in pain. Lavellan stares down to where the dagger protrudes from her chest, her blood trickles down her front. She then gazes into Solas' eyes with nothing but love. His face still shows remorse and pain.  
"Var lath vir suledin." She speaks strongly.  
Solas brings shakes his head. Lavellan starts to cry but her face shows no emotion.   
"Ir abelas Vhenan." Says solas.  
He then grabs the dagger and pulls it out. With his hand coated in her blood her drops the dagger and grabs her face. They share a passionate kiss.  
With a gasp Lavellan awakes back in her room. The book she was reading lays open on her lap. She pitches the bridge of her nose to find that under her eyes are wet. She had been crying in her sleep. She places the book on the end table and walks to her chamber room. A mirror hangs above a wash basin. She looks at herself in the mirror before bending over and splashing water on her face. She grabs a towel to dry her face. While she cannot see, Solas appears in the mirror behind her. His face shows pain, he outstretches a hand, seeming as though he will touch Lavellan. She moves to look at herself in the mirror again and when she does Solas is gone. She didn't even know he was there. She stares at herself in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> "Var lath vir suledin." = Our love will persevere  
> "Ir abelas Vhenan." = I'm sorry my heart


End file.
